Prank and Punishment
by misao1000
Summary: TenTen learns a lesson the hard way, of not to mess with Neji's hair.


(A/N: If the concept of this story looks different then my others, it is because I had to upgrade my computer to Windows Seven. I know I really should update my other stories, instead of writing more, but at this time, I have no idea, as to what I want to do to continue any of them.)  
>_<p>

Sitting with her hands placed in her lap, TenTen listened very nervously as the owner of the room she was in, took a shower. A few days ago, she would have done anything to be in Neji's room, but now that she was there, and because of the circumstances with which she found herself in said room, she would much rather be on a A rank mission, and facing down twenty rogue ninja. [I knew that was a bad idea, but I had just had to do it] she thought.

Hearing the shower being turned off, TenTen thought about jumping to her feet and running as far away as she could. However, she did deserve whatever it was Neji had planned for her, so she stayed seated, and thought back to what she had done, to incur his wrath.

Flashback: Many hours ago.

Walking down the various isles, TenTen was mostly browsing as she did her shopping for food, and other needed items. As she looked at the various items on the shelf, she thought to herself on how she could get her teammate Neji, to lighten up a little bit, when her eyes landed on a item that caught her attention. Setting down her basket of stuff, she reached out her hand, and picked up the item. Turning it over so she could read the back, she read to herself, what the item did, and everything.

Finishing up reading, she started to put the item back, but again thinking about how to get Neji to lighten up, she tossed the item into her basket, and picking the basket up, continued with her shopping.

A hour later she was back home, having put the items she bought away in their proper places, sitting on her couch and once again reading the item instructions. [How am I going to get Neji to use this stuff, without him knowing about it?] she thought. A few seconds later, she had a idea, and getting to her feet, headed towards her front door, and out of her apartment, heading towards Ichiraku's hoping to find the person she needed to help her.

Arriving at Ichiraku's twenty minutes later, TenTen wasn't at all surprised to find the person she needed sitting there. Going up behind the person, she spoke. "Hey Naruto". Turning in his seat, Naruto looked at the person who spoke to him. "Hello TenTen" he said, finding it odd that TenTen would speak to him. "Is there something you need?". Taking a seat beside him, TenTen held out the item she held to him, "I would like your help on using this on Neji" she said.

Taking the item from her, Naruto looked it over and gave her a dubious look. "I do think that is a very good idea, TenTen" he said. "After all, Neji doesn't seem like the type of person... "I'll buy you ramen for the next two weeks" said TenTen, interrupting him. "What do I have do?" asked Naruto, changing his mind very quickly. "While I distract Neji with training, you need to sneak into his room, and add some of that to his bottle of shampoo" said TenTen. "When do you want do it?" asked Naruto. "I should be meeting him in a hour, so anytime after that will be best, since we train for hours" said TenTen. "You can count on me" said Naruto. "Thanks Naruto" said TenTen, getting to her feet, and leaving.

End Flashback

Hearing the bathroom door open, snapped TenTen back to reality. Looking up she watched as Neji came out of his bathroom, and headed over to a dresser. Stopping in front of it, he picked something up, and started to put his hair up in a pony tail. Once he was done with that, he turned around to face her. "I see that you are still here, TenTen" he said. TenTen remained silent. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" he asked. Once again TenTen kept silent. "Ok then" said Neji, coming over to stand in front of her. "Let's get started then, shall we. Stand up". Doing as she was told, TenTen stood up and waited, as Neji sat down in her place. "Lay across my lap, TenTen" he said.

She started to speak, but Neji stopped her. "You know that you deserve this, TenTen". Knowing that he was right, TenTen laid across his lap, and waited. After what seemed like several minutes, she felt a hard slap to her butt, which hurt a lot. "No fair using juken" said TenTen. "Quiet, TenTen" said Neji, hitting her again, which hurt her more. After five hits, TenTen was really regretting what she had done. "Neji, i'm sorry" she said. "Please stop". "Not until i'm finished, TenTen" said Neji, landing five more quick hits. "Tell me why you are being punished, TenTen". "I had Naruto put pink hair coloring in your shampoo" said TenTen, flinching as Neji hit her again. "And what else?" he asked, continuing. "Because of what I did, you had to go to a clan meeting with pink hair" she said.

After landing five more quick hits, Neji let TenTen stand up. "I really hate hurting you TenTen" he said. "But as i'm sure you know, you really did deserve that" "I know, Neji" she said. "And I am very sorry that I did that to you". "Are you going to do it again, TenTen?" he asked. TenTen shook her head no. "I expect you to keep your word TenTen" he said."Otherwise I will spank you again and again, until you learn your lesson".

Getting to his feet, Neji told her that she could leave, and that he would see her tomorrow for training. Telling him ok, TenTen made her way towards his door, and opening it, left his room.

Several minutes later she was out front of her apartment, when Naruto came up to her. "Hey TenTen" he said. "I just wanted to apologize for telling Neji that it was all your idea, on that prank". "It's alright, Naruto" she said. "If you don't mind me asking, what did Neji do to you?" asked Naruto. "He just lectured me on what I did, and how wrong it was" said TenTen. "Oh ok" said Naruto, reaching into his pocket, and holding the pink hair color out to her. "I was going to give this back to you earlier, but Neji cornered me, and I didn't get the chance. "Thanks Naruto" said TenTen, taking the item. "I'll see you later, if you want me buy you some ramen".

Naruto said ok, and left. Unlocking her door, TenTen made her way inside, and closed the door. Going over to her couch, she sat down very gently, and leaned back. Thinking about the spanking Neji had given her, and the promise she made to him about not pulling another prank on him, she raised the hair color up to her eyes, and saw that it was still a pretty full bottle.

Giving a slight smile and having kinda liked the spanking Neji gave her, she lowered the bottle to her side, an idea running through her head.

(A/N:This may be very short, and missing some details, but maybe it is good enough for a one shot.)


End file.
